


Because You Feel Like Home

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short, Single Parents, past death, play dates, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Theodosia has a crush on Philip, and Burr uses play dates to spend time with Hamilton.





	Because You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



Aaron was very good at flirting, and no, he was not using the fact that his daughter had a crush on her classmate to get closer to said classmate’s father, thank you very much.

Except, yeah, that’s exactly what he was doing.

Aaron hadn’t flirted or been on a date in over three years, since before Theodosia had passed away. And Theodosia had been the one to make the first move, back when they were still high school juniors. Now, he was thirty-three, and his heart was fluttering just like it had in high school. Only this time, it was aimed at Alexander Hamilton. 

Alexander Hamilton was definitely a workaholic. Aaron could tell by the bags under his eyes and the coffee he was always holding. But Aaron could also tell that Alexander loved his son more than any work. Instead of paperwork or a briefcase, his other hand was always holding his son’s, or supporting the boy as he carried him, balanced on his hip. Every time the young boy left Alexander’s arms, Aaron would hear the man say, “Be safe and have fun, Pip. Love you.” Philip would always reply in kind before running off to play with Theo on the playground, or one of their rooms should they be at one of their houses.

Watching the scene play out made Aaron think of Theodosia, and how she and their daughter were always joint at the hip like Alexander and Philip. Sometimes, he wondered if Alexander could ever be that way with Theo. Then he mentally slapped himself for the thought, because the last thing he wanted to do was make things awkward between him and his daughter’s friend’s father.

Of course, such thoughts went flying out the window when his curiosity eventually got the better of him. It was late in the afternoon, both men sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, when Aaron asked, “Where’s Philips’ mom?”

Alexander shrugged. “Upstate New York? We don’t talk often, but she comes to see Philip now and then. I got her pregnant back when we’re both in our last semester of college. We tried to stay together for a couple years, for Pip’s sake, but we just couldn’t make it work. What about Theo’s mom?”

Aaron sinks back into the couch. The sadness must evident on his face, because Alexander’s features immediately shift to concern.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you’re not comfortable. I’ve never been through a divorce, but I understand it’s a tough subject.”

“Divorce?” 

“Yeah. You’re still wearing your wedding ring, so it looks like it was her decision.”

Aaron looks down at the ring on his left hand and bites his lip hard, blinking his eyes to try and hold back the tears that threaten to fall. One slips out, and it doesn’t escape Alexander’s notice.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“We’re not getting a divorce.” Aaron whispers.

“Huh?” And then it hits Alexander like a ton of bricks, and he feels his heart clench. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Burr. I had no idea.”

“It’s okay. I just haven’t talked about it since it happened, so it’s really hard.” Aaron says, sniffling. “It’s been three years, and it still hurts.”

“Do you...Do you need a hug?” Alexander asks, his arms halfway out.

Aaron nods and leans into him, steadying his breathing as the warmth of the other man’s arm enclose around him. Oddly enough, it feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
